narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mind Body Switch Technique
I've always wondered, why and how did viz translate this as Art of the Valentine? AMTNinja (talk) 21:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Hiden Is this a hiden jutsu? Simant (talk) 19:46, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Nope. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:52, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Hand Seal Seems like Ino and Fū use sorta different hand seals for this technique. Ino Fū. I wonder if it is Kishimoto's mistake or it just works either way? It might not be important to put in the article, just something I wanted to point out. :Nice find, but I think it is simply a mistake. Kishimoto-sensei has never been really consistent with hand-seals. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:07, December 17, 2009 (UTC) chaper 523 So I'm not really sure if i remember correctly but did the technique always switch the two person's consciousnesses like that? the case of the miniature battle plan with Santa and Kakashi. I always thought it was a case where the user suppressed the 'victim's' consciousness.--Cerez365 (talk) 01:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Always thought that as well, but if Zabuza's sword could have unrevealed powers that went on unrevealed for 513 chapters, I'm not really surprised if it's possible to use Mind Body Switch in a different way. Omnibender - Talk - 01:59, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I was thinking that was well. It seems like a cross between the initial technique and Fū's.--Cerez365 (talk) 02:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::It'll probably be some bullshit explanation of, "when used on an ally with whom the user is close, it is possible for the two to share a bromantic out-of-body experience." ''~SnapperT '' 03:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :^XD lolwhut? It might just be degree of control or something it's not really that far out of the realm of logic. --Cerez365 (talk) 17:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) strength in the chunin exams Sakura was abeal to kick ino out of her mind, so why wasnt Kinkaku or Ginkaku (who ever it was) abel to do the same. He was abel to stop Choji's Human Bullet Tank and Shikamaru's Shadow.Scott sswag (talk) 20:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) because its not about how physically strong you are. Its how strong your fighting spirit is. For some reasons, sakura have her inner sakura to take ino off her body. I think its too odd for kinkaku/ginkaku to have their inner spirit as well, because its exclusive to sakura :At the chunin exams, Ino was (1) very low on chakra, which was noted as a reason Inner Sakura's action was even possible, and (2) far weaker in pretty much every respect than she is now. More chakra, much much better with the jutsu, stronger will, etc.. Ino's just become more badass. ZeroSD (talk) 02:58, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Hand Seals Should we say that the hand seal for the technique appears to be different for each user? Ino's is circular, Fū's is triangular, and Santa's is similar to Ino's but more oval-like. Yamanaka Ino (talk) 02:16, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Uhm i think the basic concept of the hand seal is that you have to create a "window" of sorts with both hands and not necessarily how it looks. --Cerez™☺ 02:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Not to mention, Kishimoto is inconsistent with hand seals anyway, so alrighty. Curved Line We should say something along the lines of "an extremely skilled user can make the technique move in a curved line instead of in a straight line" --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 21:29, April 6, 2011 (UTC) its one thing to make a curve line in practice then doing it in the heat of battle like ino in a war also lets not forget she has her father teaching her shes the emma frost of naruto cause she can you use it control 2 people bodies at once also was it not said that this jutsu had different levels may be ino reach a new level this is a A rank jutsu after all Trivia? Why is Ino and Santo's usage of the Mind Body Techniques in trivia? Wouldn't they just be considered improved implementations of past Ino's Mind Body Technique (back in her Genin days)? And when did Inoichi say that his clan's jutsu could only manipulate one individual at a time? -- (talk) 01:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :Unless I'm very much mistaken, first databook said how Mind Body Switch worked, recent uses deviate from it. And about one target at a time, either Ino or Inoichi when they were discussing how Nagato controlled the Paths from a distance using chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Kinkaku remember kinkaku with fox chakra he broke shikamaru and choji jutsu easily but ino took control like what now so my question is that would that prove ino jutsu is the hardest to break out of out of there jutsu cause if a dude with fox chakra cant break what chance does a normal person have against a full powered ino like kinkaku did :Chōji and Shimakaru's techniques can be broken through raw strength, Ino's can't. That proves nothing about Ino's technique. Omnibender - Talk - 01:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC)